Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)
Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) '''(or simply '''Autopsy Turvy) is episode number 13.3 and the final episode of the first season of the Happy Tree Friends television series, as well as the second and final part to the previous episode. HTF Episode Description It’s Flippy vs. Flippy in a mad struggle of will for good or evil to reign supreme! (Part 3) It all comes to a head in the final installment of this epic tale of dueling personalities. Who says two heads are better than one? (Part 4) Flippy's good side and bad side struggle for supremacy. (DVD) Plot Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Cro-Marmot, who is dressed like a woman. Toothy spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Before his eye is pierced by the hook, however, Cuddles grabs Toothy's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, laughing, when Flippy's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Cro-Marmot into the closet, crushing them against the block of ice. Flippy struggles with the evil version of himself, when we go back to the "Autopsy Turvy" title screen. It suddenly splits apart and we see a flipped out Flippy holding his Bowie knife in front of a red background with the words Double Whammy Part 2 below him. We cut back to the last scene from Double Whammy Part 1 when Flippy wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking numerous anxiety pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a separate being and they begin fighting. Fliqpy begins aggressively attacking Flippy, putting Flippy on the defensive. Flippy is able to put some space between them when Fliqpy gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Fliqpy takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Flippy as he tries to phone for help. Flippy uses an umbrella to disarm and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Fliqpy finds a stapler and fires at Flippy, who finds another stapler and returns fire. When they reach a standoff, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Flippy runs towards the umbrella, while Fliqpy loads the staples into his stapler. Flippy uses the umbrella as a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Fliqpy thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal that Flippy has disappeared. Flippy hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Flippy thinks all is well until Fliqpy pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Flippy to swerve all over the road. The scene cuts back to where Cuddles and Toothy are coming out of the closet, when Flippy's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them as it did before. Flippy drives forward again and we see Cuddles and Toothy's bodies crushed in the closet. Fliqpy begins pulling on Flippy's right ear, so Flippy intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is destroyed and both Flippys fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drum set, Flippy punches Fliqpy across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. Meanwhile, The Mole, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him as he is listening to music on a set of headphones. His ignorance of his surroundings causes him to step on a glass shard. Fliqpy launches the recorders towards Flippy by using a harp to propel them, and they fly across the room like arrows. Flippy deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, causing them to fly out of the building and impale Lifty and Shifty, who were taking advantage of The Mole's blindness and stealing musical instruments from him, in their chests, causing blood to gush out of the recorders. Fliqpy then charges at Flippy with a guitar. Flippy throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Fliqpy in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Mole tries to dump the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal stuck over it is blocking the glass. Thinking that he has won, Flippy starts walking away, only to trigger a tripwire that sends a piano crashing down on him. ‎Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Fliqpy then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Flippy. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but when the light comes back on, Flippy is gone. He appears behind Fliqpy and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Fliqpy holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their shock, only Flippy's reflection can be seen holding a knife to his own neck. Flippy then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Flippy stops being insane and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Fliqpy to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Fliqpy is able to take the knife from Flippy. Both Flippys engage in a fistfight. Good Flippy, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Fliqpy opens his door to reveal clones of himself. Surprised, Flippy does likewise, revealing another army. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, the original Flippy emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. He walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where he finds he has no injuries, possibly meaning Flippy had hallucinations from the medicine. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud bang, but Flippy doesn't go insane. Realizing that he's finally cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, Flippy triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, he immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Lumpy who is still hypnotized as a chicken from the previous episode. As the episode comes to an end, Lumpy somehow lays an egg. Moral "Two is company, three is a crowd!" Deaths #Cuddles and Toothy are crushed to death by Cro-Marmot's block of ice. #Lifty and Shifty are killed when recorders pierce their chests like arrows. #A innumerable amount of imaginary Flippy's die in an epic battle. #*A Fliqpy has his face ripped off by the original Flippy. #* A Flippy (or Fliqpy) has his arm sliced in half by a Fliqpy. #*Another Flippy has his heart taken out. #*A Flippy has the upper part of his head severed. #*A Flippy is stomped on his head. #*Two Fliqpys rip apart a Fliqpy. #The original Flippy is run over by a truck, driven by a Generic Tree Friend. Injuries # The Mole accidentally gets a cut on his foot after stepping on a piece of glass. # Cro-Marmot is hit by Flippy's car. # A piano falls atop of Flippy after he triggers a rope trap. # Flippy gets electrocuted by Fliqpy. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total: 37.5% Destruction #Flippy is kicked against the wall, leaving a hole in the wall. #Fliqpy, with a clock chain, destroys a phone, a table, a picture, a vase, and a lamp. #Flippy throws an umbrella in his wall and it sticks. #Fliqpy kicks/punches a hole in a wall. #Fliqpy and Flippy shoot staples at each other which destroys a table, vases, lamps, picture frames, an umbrella, and leave shots in the wall. #Flippy knocks his table over. #Flippy drives through his garage. #Flippy drives his car through a house leaving two holes. #Cuddles' costume is outstretched when he is crushed. #Flippy crashes his car into a fire hydrant. #Flippy and Fliqpy fly through a window and land in a drum set. #Fliqpy is punched out of a drum. #Fliqpy leaves cracks in the wall after being punched, also knocking down some recorders. #Some recorders fly and break through the same window Flippy and Fliqpy broke threw. #The other recorders hit the wall and stick. #A cymbal gets stuck in the wall leaving cracks and causing The Mole to spill all of the glass he swept. #A piano breaks when it falls from the ceiling. #When Fliqpy hits a window some glass breaks off of it, despite having no cracks. #A light bulb explodes. #Flippy's clothing is torn apart when he is run over. Goofs #Even though Mime's featuring role pop-up came up, he's nowhere in the episode as he was killed in Double Whammy Part I (although, this was most likely done to trick the viewers, as Autopsy Turvy is a fake-out episode, but still, all other featuring characters do appear in this episode). #Lumpy is credited as a featuring character but he only made an appearance at the end of this episode. #While falling forward, Toothy's eye is at the same level as the hook, but when the camera changes to reveal Cuddles holding him back, the hook is at the same level as Toothy's ear. #When Toothy and Cuddles come out of the closet, there are clothes on the closet floor, but when Toothy stands on the stool, the clothes are gone. #It is impossible to have Cro-Marmot crush Cuddles and Toothy, for there is large space behind the duo (as Cro-Marmot is seen to be just in the doorway - his ice block is visible when Flippy's car crashes into they house) and they would just be knocked away. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their blood shouldn't have splattered outside the closet walls seeing as they were knocked through the doorway. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their whole bodies were pushed into the closet, but in the next shot, some of their limbs can be seen sticking out out of the door. #When Flippy wakes up in his bed, the design on his beret is on both sides. But when he goes into the bathroom, the design is only on one side. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #In Double Whammy Part I when he sees Fliqpy he does not gasp but in this episode he actually gasps. Unlike the two episodes, both end and beginning, Flippy yelled before Fliqpy began to attack him. #There are several instances in the episode when Flippy's beret should've fallen off his head. ##When he kicks Fliqpy off. ##When he does a flip to grab a stapler. ##When he flies in the air and crashes into the drums in the music store. #When Flippy kicks Fliqpy off of him, he is in the bathroom, but when he stands up he is standing in the hallway. #Fliqpy has a picture of a grenade in his house, it's unknown why he would have this if he's aware of himself flipping out. #The locations of the pictures and decorations of Flippy's house change numerous times throughout the fight. #When Flippy and Fliqpy rush for the stack of staples, the staplers in their hands disappear. #When Flippy and Fliqpy run for the stack of staples it is purple, but when Fliqpy loads it into the stapler it is pink. #When the umbrella gets mounted on the wall, the umbrella is fairly close to the ceiling, but a few moments later, the umbrella is mounted a little closer to the floor. #From the outside, Flippy's car has a canvas roof and features no windows aside from the two doors and the windshield. However, the interior view shows two rear windows and a rear windscreen. #When Fliqpy starts to fight with Flippy in the car, Flippy's beret is facing the right side. However, in the next second, it is facing the left side. #Flippy's car exits the building that Cuddles, Toothy, and Cro-Marmot are in at a perpendicular angle from its entrance, but when the camera view changes to the outside view it only shows the hole that is used to exit the building. #Flippy's windshield has no blood on it when he drives through the wall. #Fliqpy launches only five recorders, but when they fly across the room, there are a lot more. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #Flippy is missing his dog tags when he throws the cymbal at Fliqpy. #Fliqpy was using a car battery to zap Flippy, so the lights should not have flickered when Fliqpy connected the battery to the bed frame. #After Fliqpy's collision with the mirror, shards of glass fly off of it, but the mirror does not break. #When Fliqpy was holding the knife to Flippy's neck his reflection wasn't in the mirror, but when Flippy punches him into the mirror, his reflection is seen as he hits the mirror and as he approaches Flippy with the knife. #On the mirror, when Flippy flips the knife, you can see blood on Flippy's wrist despite the fact there is no blood on his wrist in any preceding or following shots. #When all the Flippy clones are revealed, they all have facial injuries, but when the two groups begin fighting, the injuries on every Flippy's face are missing. #In the battle, two Fliqpys rip a Fliqpy apart. Although, one could be a Flippy starting to flip out. #When one of the Fliqpys gets his eyes bashed out by two Fliqpy's, its pupils turn black. #When Flippy and Fliqpy both slam on to the garages featuring their clones, some of their blood was splattered on the doors. But when they both open their doors, the blood splatters disappear. # There are some inconsistencies with the army of Flippys and Fliqpys. Some Flippys might have sharp teeth or dilated eyes, and some Fliqpys have normal teeth or regular Pac-Man eyes. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:Friday the 13th Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac